


Why They Fight

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 369, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The 69er is similar to a drabble, except you only get 69 words for your story. Titles don't count but long ones are frowned on. No summaries or other introductory information allowed (except ratings).</p><p>The 369 is an expansion on the 69er --three 69ers that share a common theme or subject. Each 69er has to stand completely alone, and each has its own title. The entire 369 has a title as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why They Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The 69er is similar to a drabble, except you only get 69 words for your story. Titles don't count but long ones are frowned on. No summaries or other introductory information allowed (except ratings).
> 
> The 369 is an expansion on the 69er --three 69ers that share a common theme or subject. Each 69er has to stand completely alone, and each has its own title. The entire 369 has a title as well.

"Come In"

Once there was a little girl, and as little girls do, she thought her big brother was an angel. She threw open the door and said, "Liam, oh Liam, they told me you were dead! Come in, come in!"

Now every demon he kills, every innocent he saves, it's for her, to try to forget her look of wild joy slipping into terror.

And it will never be enough.

 

"Come With Me"

Once there was a little girl whose brother was a weapon, sleek, dark and shiny. But she was snatched from him and made into a changeling, and when he found her again, she wanted to change him too. So the weapon killed her.

Now every demon he kills, he can feel her death, his soft little sister crumbling to dry ash in his arms.

And he whispers, "I'm sorry."

 

"Why Can't She Come Back?"

Once there was a little girl who wasn't really there. But, like many real girls, she thought her big sister was a superhero. Superhero sister saved her from vampires and monsters, and petted her hair. But then a shadow came and took their mother and the superhero couldn't get her back.

Now every demon the superhero kills, she pretends it's the shadow.

But she can't kill that. It won.


End file.
